Takadox
Takadox – jeden z antagonistów serii Lego Bionicle. Jest to przebiegły i zdradziecki Barraki oraz dawny członek Ligi Sześciu Królestw. Historia Ponad 95 000 lat temu, Takadox był świadkiem pokonania Smoka Kanohi przez pewną drużynę Toa na Metru Nui. Został zatrudniony przez Bractwo Makuta do śledzenia Pridaka, który opuścił Bractwo. Takadox otrzymał Tabliczkę Tranzytu, będącą dowodem jego przynależności do Bractwa. Liga Sześciu Królestw Mata Nui, który potrzebował kogoś do sprawowania władzy nad swoim wszechświatem, nadał Takadoxowi i pięciu pozostałym Barraki prawo do rządzenia lądami we Wszechświecie Matoran. Takadox zebrał armię i stał się potężnym wodzem południowo-zachodnich wysp, hipnotyzując swoich ludzi, by byli mu całkowicie posłuszni. Dołączył do Ligi Sześciu Królestw, cały czas będąc sługą Bractwa Makuta. Był obecny podczas spotkania Ligi z Bractwem, które nie było dla niego zbyt przyjemne ze względu jego pozycji jako zdrajcy. Razem z Pridakiem i pozostałymi Barraki, Takadox próbował obalić Mata Nui, ale zdradził zamiary Ligi Bractwu nim ich plan wszedł w życie. Barraki zostali powstrzymani przez armię Teridaxa, i choć Takadox próbował przyłączyć do Makuty, i tak został skazany przez niego na śmierć. Na moment przed egzekucją pojawił się Botar i zabrał sześciu Barraki do Otchłani. Otchłań Gdy nastąpił Wielki Kataklizm, mury Otchłani zawaliły się, umożliwiając więźniom ucieczkę. Strażnik, Hydraxon, został zraniony i podczas próby powstrzymania zbiegów, Takadox wykorzystał jego słabość i zabił go. Barraki uciekli do Czarnych Wód, gdzie zostali przemienieni przez Mutagen w odrażające istoty, przypominające morskie stworzenia. Takadox stał się potworną, przypominającą modliszkę kreaturą, a jego zdolności hipnotyczne znacznie wzrosły. Zamieszkał w ciemnej jaskini, z której nie wychodził przez lata. Wszystkie swoje sprawy kazał załatwiać Caraparowi, którego słaby umysł był podatny na hipnozę Takadoxa. Gdy w oceanie pojawiła się Kanohi Ignika, Maska Życia, Takadox po raz pierwszy od wieków opuścił swoją kryjówkę i popłynął do Kłów Brzytworyba, by wysłuchać rozkazów Pridaka - Maska była nadzieją na odzyskanie przez Barraki swoich dawnych postaci i dawnej potęgi, i musiała zostać odnaleziona jak najszybciej. Takadox najpierw odwiedził byłego współwięźnia, czterorękiego Nocturna. Potwór co prawda nie widział Maski, ale Takadox zagnieździł w jego umyśle instrukcje postępowania na wypadek, gdyby Nocturn znalazł Ignikę. Następnie, czekał na krańcu Otchłani, szpiegując Mantaxa. Kalmah nakrył go i wyjaśnił, że od pewnego czasu Mantax przeszukuje ruiny Otchłani w poszukiwaniu czegoś ważnego. Kiedy dwójka Barraki podążyła za czarnym mutantem, zostali uwięzieni i zaatakowani przez Zyglaki. Wtedy zjawił się Nocturn i, sprowokowany przez Takadoxa, zaczął walczyć z Zyglakiem, pozwalając Barraki uciec z więzienia. Jego następnym ruchem było rozkazanie Caraparowi schwytanie Kyrehx, Ga-Matoranki, która znalazła Maskę Życia. Jej przesłuchanie nie wniosło wiele, ale dwóch Barraki dowiedziało się, że Ignika nadal była w Mahri Nui, i że Ehlek wysłał armię swoich węgorzy do zniszczenia miasta. Obawiając się o bezpieczeństwo Maski, Takadox wysłał Carapara, by powstrzymał Ehleka i podarował mu zahipnotyzowaną Kyrehx jako "prezent pokoju". Wskutek działań Ehleka, jeden z jego węgorzy powiększył się do monstrualnych rozmiarów. Takadox przybył na miejsce i spróbował zahipnotyzować potwora, ale stracił przytomność. Gdy się ocknął, zobaczył sześć tajemniczych istot toczących bój z węgorzem. Takadox przyglądał się walce z zafascynowaniem, dopóki Kalmah nie wezwał go do jaskini, do której Dekar zaniósł Ignikę, by zdjąć z Pridaka klątwę rzuconą na niego przez maskę. Takadoxowi udało się zahipnotyzować rozwścieczonego lidera i uspokoić go. Później, on i pozostali znaleźli Toa Mahri na Polach Powietrzorostów, gdzie Takadox wykpił wojowników. Hahli rozmawiała z Barraki o zabraniu Toa Mahri do kryjówki mutantów. Po wsadzeniu Toa do celi, Barraki stoczyli bój, by rozstrzygnąć, gdzie schować Maskę. W końcu zadecydowali, by zanieść ją do Kłów Brzytworyba. Niedługo potem Toa Mahri wydostali się na wolność, a Barraki rozdzielili się, by ich odnaleźć. Takadox i Pridak natknęli się na Matoro i Maxilosa nieopodal Słupów Solnych. Stoczyli ze sobą walkę, przerwaną przez rozwścieczonego Ehleka, który zaatakował Pridaka, myśląc, że jest on odpowiedzialny za zmiażdżenie jego armii węgorzy (co w rzeczywistości zrobił Hewkii). Po tym, jak Mantax odnalazł Ignikę, wezwał pozostałych do Kłów Brzytworyba. Tam okazało się, że Mantax był w posiadaniu Tabliczki Tranzytu, którą znalazł w ruinach Otchłani, i która była dowodem na to, że wśród Barraki był zdrajca, który lata temu wyjawił plany Ligi Sześciu Królestw Bractwu Makuta. Takadox zaatakował wtedy Mantaxa, ujawniając się jako zdrajca. Mantaxowi udało się sparaliżować Takadoxa, a ten, w akcie desperacji, spróbował zahipnotyzować znajdującego się nieopodal Maxilosa kontrolowanego przez Teridaxa. Makuta wyśmiał Barraki i odrzucił Takadoxa, samemu stając do walki z pozostałymi. Początkowo miał przewagę, lecz wkrótce potem zjednoczone armie Barraki doszczętnie zniszczyły ciało Maxilosa, a sami wodzowie udali się w pogoń za Toa Mahri, którzy przejęli Ignikę. Nie udało im się jednak odzyskać artefaktu, gdyż Toa zostali teleportowani przez Matoro na Metru Nui. Zakon Mata Nui Takadox został wkrótce potem zwerbowany przez Zakon Mata Nui jako członek oddziału uderzeniowego mającego wyruszyć na południowe wyspy i odnaleźć Miserixa, byłego lidera Bractwa Makuta. Razem z Takadoxem w drużynie znajdowali się też Carapar, Roodaka, Vezon, Spiriah i Brutaka jako dowódca. Mutant otrzymał specjalne urządzenie, pozwalające mu oddychać na lądzie. Po dotarciu drużyny na Stelt, Takadox zahipnotyzował załogę jednego ze statków, co pozwoliło grupie skraść go bez najmniejszych problemów. Kiedy Spiriah obalił Brutakę, Takadox zgodził się być mu wierny, otwarcie krytykując później zdolności przywódcze Brutaki i komentując, jak bardzo byli głupi obawiając się tytana. Jednakże, kiedy dopłynęli na Zakaz, przedstawiciele gatunku Ehleka, w których Takadox rozpoznał swojego dawnego towarzysza, zniszczyli statki Zyglaków wezwane przez Spiriaha. Wtedy Brutaka odzyskał kontrolę i przedstawił reszcie Lariskę jako ostatniego członka drużyny. Później, grupa dotarła na Wyspę Tren Kroma, gdzie mieli znaleźć skład dodatkowej broni. Takadox otrzymał długie ostrze od Brutaki. Niedługo potem, drużyna została uwięziona przez ogromną kamienną ścianę, a Brutaka wciągnięty do jaskini przez Tren Kroma. Takadox i pozostali ostrożnie wkroczyli do jaskini, gdzie poznali historię Tren Kroma. Wtedy nawiedziły ich koszmarne wizje zesłane przez Tren Kroma po tym, jak ten dowiedział się, co stało się z wszechświatem, którym niegdyś władał. Nagle, Carapar przypuścił atak na Tren Kroma. Kiedy uniósł swój miecz, by zadać cios, Tren Krom otworzył swoje trzecie oko i wystrzelił w mutanta promień dezintegrujący, rozbijając Carapara na odłamki. Wtedy drużyna opuściła wyspę i kontynuowała swoją podróż. Takadox nie odzywał się słowem przez resztę rejsu. Kiedy drużyna dopłynęła na Artidax, piaski na plaży o mało nie wciągnęły Spiriaha, lecz wtedy Roodaka zmutowała piach w rój insektów. Później grupa wyruszyła na szczyt góry, gdzie wkroczyła do tunelu. Wejście było porośnięte ostrym bluszczem, który mógł spowodować osunięcie się skał. Drużyna weszła do środka, omijając bluszcz, jednak Takadox, widząc ryzyko misji, przeciął jedno z pnączy, wywołując lawinę, która uwięziła resztę w tunelu. Później udał się w stronę łodzi, którą grupa przybyła na wyspę. Artidax Podczas ucieczki z wyspy, skradziona łódź została zniszczona i Takadox był zmuszony powrócić na ląd. Wkrótce potem widział dwóch tajemniczych członków Zakonu Mata Nui umieszczających urządzenie mające wywołać erupcję wulkanu. Niedługo później, Toa Mahri Jaller, Hahli i Nuparu przybyli na wyspę razem z goniącą ich hordą Visoraków, gdyż uaktywnili oni Serce Visoraków. Takadox ujawnił się wojownikom i wkrótce potem zahipnotyzował ich i uciekł z wyspy ich łodzią. Po śmierci Teridaxa, Takadox zamieszkał na odrodzonej planecie Spherus Magna, gdzie jego mutacja została cofnięta przez Ignikę. Osobowość Takadox to bardzo przebiegły, bezwzględny, zdradziecki, egocentryczny, pogardliwy i manipulujący wszystkimi intrygant. Kiedy stawał po stronie sojuszników i walczył przeciwko swoim przeciwnikom, uważał ich za pionki poruszające się po planszy, ponieważ nie zamierzał powstrzymywać się od osiągania własnych celów, a także kontrolowania innych zgodnie z własnym życzeniem. Zdolności Mógł trwać bez ruchu dniami, czekając, aż ofiara zrobi jeden błędny ruch, by zaatakować. Używał swych umiejętności hipnotycznych, by zmuszać innych do wypełniania jego rozkazów. Ciekawostki * Takadox to ulubiony Barraki Grega Farshteya. * Bazując na swoich owadopodobnych cechach, wygląd Takadoxa jest oparty na modliszce. Kategoria:Bionicle Kategoria:LEGO Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Watażkowie Kategoria:Manipulatorzy Kategoria:Potwory Kategoria:Mutanci Kategoria:Aroganci Kategoria:Antyzłoczyńcy Kategoria:Zdrajcy Kategoria:Strategiczni Kategoria:Komiksowi złoczyńcy Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z bajek Kategoria:Terroryści Kategoria:Oszuści Kategoria:Mordercy Kategoria:Zło z przeszłości Kategoria:Kłamcy Kategoria:Zdradzeni Kategoria:Kryminaliści Kategoria:Pionki Kategoria:Słudzy Kategoria:Piorący mózgi Kategoria:Sadyści Kategoria:Wyrzutki Kategoria:Oportuniści Kategoria:Fałszywie uprzejmi Kategoria:Kozły ofiarne Kategoria:Mający obsesję Kategoria:Chciwi Kategoria:Żądni władzy Kategoria:Fanatycy Kategoria:Kosmici Kategoria:Sztuczna inteligencja Kategoria:Szpiedzy Kategoria:Uzurpatorzy Kategoria:Hegemoni Kategoria:Wskrzeszeni Kategoria:Mściwi Kategoria:Mechanicznie zmodyfikowani Kategoria:Nawróceni Kategoria:Protagoniści Kategoria:Mający wyrzuty sumienia Kategoria:Odnoszący sukcesy Kategoria:Tchórze Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z Science Fiction Kategoria:Serialowi złoczyńcy Kategoria:Książkowi złoczyńcy Kategoria:Prześladowcy Kategoria:Niekompetentni Kategoria:Zło konieczne Kategoria:Nierozstrzygnięci Kategoria:Drapieżniki Kategoria:Zawierający umowy Kategoria:Honorowi Kategoria:Spiskowcy Kategoria:Anarchiści Kategoria:Psychopaci Kategoria:Złodzieje Kategoria:Włamywacze Kategoria:Uwięzieni Kategoria:Słabi en:Takadox Kategoria:Podżegacze